Ladrón de Rosas
by bLood anime
Summary: HoroRen Horokeu debe de tomar el cargo de la aldea,con ello una esposa "no quiero tener nada que ver contigo", OoC -invisible- ¡Lime's! ¡Lemon! Yaoi, Yuri Shonen-ai. RenCentric -creo-


**Ohayo!!!!!! Hacia ya bastante que no me pasaba por acá! Los extrañe se que ustedes a mi no pero ni hablar.**

**Se que mi primer fic fue pésimo se lo se pero! Prometo que este sea mejor [se como no].**

**Bien…de mi vida nada que contar solo que cada vez amo mas Sk he si bueno no ha cambiado mucho nada, estoy estudiando al 100 por fin y bueno que espero que ahora si me salga bien ¬¬. Estoy viendo Vampire Knight y déjenme decirles que es muuuy buen anime lo recomiendo.**

**Bueno este fic salió…por que, estaba inspirada; fue el cumple de una amiga y le llevaron un ramo hermoso de rosas de ahí me llego la idea, ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme he, bueno retomando el fic…**

**-Platicas- *** Flash back Nombre: pensamiento [mis notas] (explicaciones).**

**Disclaimer: Sk es de Hiroyuki Takei y Cía. bala bla solo lo hago por diversión bla bla**

**Adiós!.**

**Ladrón de Rosas.**

**Por: Konan Nagato Akatsuki.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo I: "Jibun to ui hitsugi no naka, kokoro wa mada ugoite ru"**

Cierto día los hermanos Ainu se encontraban en su hogar, el torneo de los shamanes había concluido hacia ya tres años. Los grandes espíritus se llevaron a Hao nadie supo nada mas y todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, para todos las cosas se habían solucionado excepto para el peli-azul…

-Hermano esta apunto de llegar, no piensas irte a cambiar…?.- decía la peli-azul esperando con un elegante vestido celeste.

-No, Pilika te lo he dicho ya me cambie, además solo viene a vernos no se quedara aun…- el chico permanecía tranquilamente sobre el sillón. Sin hacer nada de toque.

Lo que pasaba es que como el padre de Horo era el líder de la aldea, había tenido muchos problemas, así que decidió heredarle el liderazgo a su hijo ahora que ya tenía la edad suficiente para tomarlo. Pero lo que el Ainu no sabia es que para tomar el liderazgo se les asignaba una esposa, alguien de la misma aldea, a lo que Horito no estuvo de acuerdo, Pilika quiso reemplazar a Horo para tomar el liderazgo pero no estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pasado el tiempo, Horo simplemente acepto no le importaba mucho pues el dolor ya había desaparecido, si, aquel dolor que le atormentaba cada noche, sentía aquel horrible dolor en su pecho, el estar manchando y su error por ser humano, pues el amaba a cierto chinito pero ¿que hacer? Hacia tres largos años que no lo veía sin llamar sin cartas nada, ni una señal de que este estuviese vivo siquiera, más sin embargo el Ainu, resignado obtuvo a su próxima esposa, a la que tendría que amar quisiera no.

El timbre sonó… se dejo ver a una hermosa chica de unos dieciséis años mas o menos.

Vestía ropas muy a la gothic-lolita una blusa negra con mangas a medio brazo con holanes, llegaba mas o menos al ombligo, en medio de esta había una rosa morada grande muy hermosa, una falda a picos sobre las rodillas (cinco picos exactamente) con una cruz en cada pico y una botas moradas su pelo blanco caía libremente por su espalda descubierta. Sus ojos eran de un color morado intenso [XD] y su cuerpo estaba muy bien ejercitado.

-Buenos días…soy Seiko Uchii, tu debes se Pilika no?.- Sonrió viendo a la peli-azul.

-Si soy Pilika Usui es un gusto Seiko…el es mi hermano H…-

-Soy Horokeu Usui es un placer conocerte…- El Usui se inclino para besar la mano de la joven, esta se sorprendió ante el acto sin comentar nada [kyaa! Horito tan lindo!].

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los hombres de esta época eran mucho mas deseducados pero creo que me equivoque…- Este comentario les pareció raro a los hermanitos ¿esta época?.

Horo: Esta chica…a que se refiere con esta época…va, me importa, no verdad no Horo no te interesa…es algo rara simplemente.

-Bueno…quede de ir con unas amigas a una fiesta, Horo aprovecha el momento…adiós Seiko fue un placer conocerte que la pasen bien.-

Pilika salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa, la puerta se cerro…ambos se quedaron solos y la joven volteo a ver a Horo.

La joven mando una mirada fulminante hacia el Ainu al parecer la señorita amabilidad se había ido, -Bien, primero que nada, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y ahora…-

-Que paso con la señorita amabilidad eh ¿Seiko?.- el sarcasmo de Horo se hizo notorio interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Meiko.- No hizo caso omiso al comentario realmente para ella Horo tan solo una basura mas.

Un espíritu gigantesco parecido a fifí tomo a Seiko y la puso en su mano, varias enredaderas de rosas aparecieron por la casa del Ainu [nótese que el espíritu estaba afuera obviamente].

Horo: ¡Que pasa! Ese espíritu es casi el mismo que el de Hao…no puede ser acaso ¿ella y Hao son algo? No Horo ya te estas volviendo loco aguarda… ¿esta época? El espíritu, su cambio de humor…no, es solo coincidencia si solo eso.

-Jajaja así que crees que el Asakura y yo tenemos algo que ver ¿eh?.- bufo la muchacha.

-¿Co...Como leíste mis pensamientos?.-

-Es que acaso nadie les dijo vaya, esta gente cada vez es peor, soy una shinigami querido Horo, que ha permanecido en este asqueroso mundo por mas de 2,000 años viendo sus desgracias y destrucciones soportando todo lo que me ah puesto en el camino.-

-Koloro…- -kukururku!..- respondió rápidamente al llamado de su amo.

-Crees que el espíritu ese me va a detener?.-

-Grr…- Gruño, sabía que no lo lograría.

La chica, sin duda se veía imponente. Además, era una shinigami, solo, que horo era algo lento para esto aun.

-Además…¿¿como es que tu conoces a Hao??.-

-Peleamos contra el en el torneo de shamanes, y su hermano Yoh fue el encargado de matarlo.-

-Hm ya veo, vaya ese Hao no cambiara, ni siquiera me agradeció de haberlo salvado el muy sin vergüenza, pero me las pagara…- Dicho esto la rosa que llevaba su blusa cayo al piso volviéndose polvo.

-¡¡¡Ah!!!, no otra vez…por favor.- una nueva rosa volvió a salir ahora era negra.

-Que pasa Shinigami, ¿le temes a la muerte?.-

-Ja que ingenuo eres, los shinigamis no morimos, sabes en este momento para recuperar mi rosa podría llevarme tu alma comérmela entera…me seria de mucha ayuda pero así no serviría de nada.-

Esa palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Usui esta era una de esas chicas con las que había que tener cuidado, ni Anna era así de cruel como ella…

-Además, la muerte es una fruta dulce que solo se puede probar una vez en la vida que te invita siempre a tomarla.-

Este ultimo comentario hizo que Horo se estremeciera esta chica era siniestra ¿estaría realmente dispuesta a matarlo?¿o solo eran palabras?.

-¡¡Koloro!! ¡Posesión a ikpazui!.-

-Reishi…- Murmuro la chica [Reishi es la telepatía de leer el corazón que uso Hao pero como no sabia como se decía o se invocaba lo puse así gomen ne].

"no puedo ganarle a mi corazón, se que es inevitable yo amo a Ren pero que hacer, ya me han asignado una esposa, eso es malo pero ya no podre amarlo…siento mi corazón estremecerse por aquel sentimiento, discúlpame Ren prometí serte fiel pero no puedo, ya no".

La palabras eran dirigidas de la chica a Horo, era exactamente lo que el corazón de azulito sentía ¿acaso esa chica era el mismo demonio?.

Una enredadera broto debajo de donde se encontraba Horo atrapándolo en ella rosas rojas estaban en el desprendiendo un aroma asfixiante, no pudo contener aquel sentimiento, una fría lagrima broto de sus ojos pensar en Ren era lo que lo estaba matando lentamente…

-Vamos Horo, no te desanimes no pasa nada…-

La chica bajo elegantemente de su espíritu y a su vez, el espíritu desapareció. Parecía que no quería pelear.

-Si me ayudas…podre arreglar tu situación ¿si? -

-Como que te ayude.- (Horo es algo lento para esto ¿nee?).

-Veras…Hao no murió lo que paso hace un rato de mi rosa, fue por su culpa cada vez que una rosas cae de mi blusa es que un alma sale de mi cuerpo, lo malo es que si pierdo mas…tal vez mi cuerpo ya no lo resista.-

Horo pensó que eran simples palabras pero, que razón tendría ella para mentirle si le acababa de conocer, pensando decidió que no seria tan malo pero, ¿que obtendría el a cambio? Debía obtener algo mira que ayudar a una shinigami no es la tarea mas santa y fácil del mundo. Además como aseguraba el que no tenia algo que ver con Hao tal vez solo lo utilizaba para llegar a Yoh y después matarlo de cualquier manera era algo arriesgado…

-Bien te ayudare pero… ¿que consigo yo? - dijo el peli-azul.

-Bien, lo que podría hacer no es mucho, pero podría decirte lo que ese tal Ren siente por ti y si tan mala es tu situación pues, tal vez le haga cambiar de parecer…sabes tengo mis métodos…- Sonrió con malicia la chica.

-¿Lo lastimarías? - pregunto con cierto temor.

Saber lo que Ren pensaba de el, después de todo la idea no era tan descabellada pero, ¿y si lo lastimaba? De ninguna forma se lo perdonaría nunca, pero que es mas fuerte ¿el amor y los deseos hacia el chino? o ¿el temor de que ella le hiciese algo malo?.

-Para nada solo le haría un pequeño cambio a su ser, no es nada grave.-

La chica sonaba un poco siniestra, pero, quisiera saber que tanto se traería la chica entre manos. Tal vez… si lo prometía no seria tan descabellada. Horo es del tipo de personas, que creían que "prometiendo" lo cumplían, pensaba que con jurar o prometer todo se resolvía y que todas las personas eran igual que el. A decir verdad el no había cambiado mucho en esos 3 años. Era el mismo chico bruto, que se dejaba manipular, y nada inteligente. Había estado estudiando [increíble, xD soy igual que Horo xD], pero al parecer ni eso le había servido. No mucho, al menos ese era el ver de su hermana que siempre estaba con el.

-Bien, promételo.-

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…pero nada malo le pasara a Ren.-

La chica alzo la mano izquierda en señal de juramento, mientras que su mano derecha estaba detrás con su dedo pulgar y medio, dobladoss. Esa chica tramaba algo.

-Bien, y ¿que debo hacer?.-

-Primero que nada dame una manzana por favor.-

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron por la manzana. Se dirigieron a la cocina. Se sentaron un poco mientras Horo seguía pendiente de todos los movimientos de la chica. No le quitaría la vista de encima al saber lo que tramaba. Aun así seguía "confiando" en ella por llamarlo así. Se levantaron y se dirigieron fuera de la casa.

–Ahora, toma mi mano.-

Horo se estremeció no quería hacerlo realmente se sentía incomodo de lo que esa "chica" si es que se le podía llamar así, le haría pero no tuvo mas opción refunfuñando y casi haciendo un puchero, lo hizo lo segundo que vio fue una pequeña luz salir del techo y de ahí quedar inconsciente junto a la chica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fic sin terminar!!!!!!!!!**

**Después de tres leídas al fin quedo… se que no es lo que esperaban y que esta algo corto pero algo es algo ¿no?.**

**De acuerdo, lo admito no se escribir fics discúlpenme prometo mejorar si, me lo propongo, espero y al menos me dejen Reviews por favor por favor si no dejan por lo menos 5 Reviews no continuo la historia…**

**Gothic-Lolita es una moda utilizada por las chicas japonesas basada en ropas de la época victoriana.**

**El nombre de mi capitulo es "En un cofre de nombre yo, mi corazón aun late" **

**Bien, si llegan a dejarme los cinco reviews **

**Adelantos…**

**¿Que pasara con Horo y Seiko?.**

**¿Hao realmente revivió?.**

**¿Porque rosas y no almas simples?.**

**Bien los espero si me dejan reviews para continuar con la historia de Ladrón de Rosas… me voy se cuidan ¡¡Kissitos!!. ¡¡Prometo actualizar pronto!!**

**¡¡Matta nee!!**


End file.
